New Life In Chicago
by justagirlwritingfanfics
Summary: Tris Prior has never been like the other girls. She's on a competitive swim team and doesn't listen to the Top 100. She has to live in a home 925 miles away from her friends. But then she meets Four, a mysterious boy with secrets he's never told anyone. He's constantly being mobbed by girls but rejects every one. Will he share his secrets or forever remain an unopened book?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm writing a new story! You can tell by the summary what it's about! btw, if you recognize the name (justagirkwritingfanfics) I wrote four and six train initiates. So please review telling me what you think! I hope y'all like it!**

I sigh, walking into my family's new house in Chicago. "So, do you like it?" my mom asks my brother, Caleb and me. I don't reply; just keep wandering around my home that doesn't feel like home. The only place that will ever feel like home for me is Apartment 221b in Houston. I walk up the stairs, turning right, and reach a grey and blue room. I set my black Jansport backpack on the blue quilt on the bed, and squeal a little bit. It's perfect. I look around a little bit and notice a blue lamp with ceramic roses winding their way up the base. I smile; my mom always knew that like 1% of me was girly. I open the blinds, light flooding in the room. I've always hated incandescent light.

I notice a black Beats speaker and connect my phone almost instantly. Sleeping With Sirens fills the room and my mom walks in, raising her eyebrows a little bit, "I'm going to the store to get some food and other things, do you need anything?"

I shake my head, "No, thanks." She nods before leaving my new room.

I lay on my bed for a while, thinking about everything. I left all my friends behind when we had to move from Texas. I groan, covering my head with a pillow just as a knock sounds on the door to my room. "Hey Beatrice. So, do you like it here?" Caleb asks me, leaning against the doorframe calmly as if we didn't just move into a new house 925 miles away from our actual home.

I shrug, "I guess; I don't know anyone here though."

He nods, "Yeah, it's really different. I'm going to miss my friends." He says, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Like you have any," I retort, earning a glare. "And Susan doesn't count. She only hung out with you cause you'd do her homework for her."

The doorbell rings. _Well my mom got groceries fast._ I think as I slip my Vans back on and walk downstairs. I open the door and see a blue-eyed boy who looks about my age. He has a hooked nose, and muscles I can clearly see through his tight grey shirt.

"Hey, I'm Four. I live next door." He points to the left as he speaks, "I came over to say hi to the new neighbors."

"Okay, cool. I'm Tris. I just moved here from Houston, Texas." I say, awkwardly playing with a hair tie on my wrist.

Thankfully, Caleb comes to the rescue. "Hi, I'm Caleb, Tris' brother." He says, extending his arm to shake Four's hand. Four scrunches his eyebrows together, his ocean blue eyes sparkling. _Dammit Tris, why are you focusing on his eyes so much? You don't like him. He's probably a jackass like every other guy on Earth._

I shake my head, clearing my head of stupid thoughts. Four notices. "You alright, Tris?" He says, resting a hand on my shoulder.

Then I say the stupidest thing ever. "What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just admiring the wood floors. They're really pretty." I internally cringe. _What the fuck, Tris? Admiring the wood floors? Really?_

"Well, I should get going, my dad is going to kill me if I don't get home soon enough." He says, flashing a smile at me and walking away.

"Bye." I mutter as I close the door, knowing that he can't hear me.

"So," Caleb starts, "How interesting are these wood floors? They look pretty normal to me. Not worth _admiring."_ He says, snickering as he walks upstairs towards his room.

I put my foot in front of his ankle, making him fall on his face. I cackle loudly, walking over his body as I go upstairs. He grabs my ankle, making me fall too. "Fuck you." I mumble against the carpeted stairs.

He steps over me, "Payback's a bitch." He whispers, jogging up towards his room. I flip his off clumsily, pushing myself back up.

Right as I get into my room the door opens. "I'm home!" my mom yells, and I hear heavy footsteps and a mumbled conversation. My dad just got home too.

"What are we having?" I yell from the hallway outside my room. I walk downstairs towards the kitchen and realize I don't even know where it is.

"We're in here!" my mom yells. "And we're going to have spaghetti and garlic bread. Sound good?" She says as I walk into the kitchen. It's really pretty, better than the one we had back in Texas.

"Yeah." I say, sitting down on the couch in the living room. It's red and has paisleys on it. I instantly know my mom picked it out.

My phone vibrates in my back pocket and I pull it out. It's Penny, my old best friend from Texas. So how's Chicago? Any cute boys there? I smile, my fingers flying as I reply. Good, but I'm going to miss you a lot when school starts. And no, there aren't any cute boys I hit send and slip my phone in my back.

"Food's done come eat!" my dad yells 15 minutes later. I walk into the kitchen, the smell of garlic bread invigorating me.

After dinner is over, I walk upstairs to watch Netflix. I have 2 episodes of Parks and Rec left that I need to watch. I open my computer, logging into Netflix and go to Parks and Rec.

Once I've finished it, a little part of me feels open. I finished a series in 2 weeks! I look at the clock on my wall, checking the time. 12:04. Damn, I've been up a really long time. I yawn and change into my pajamas, an over-sized My Chemical Romance shirt and black short shorts. I turn off my lights and drift off to sleep, thinking about my new life in Chicago. I'm going to miss Texas, but I'll probably love Chicago just as much.

 **Good? Bad? Please tell me in the reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH BYE-BYEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry to disappoint you but this isn't an update... I don't use this account anymore and I may repost this story on my current account, carryon01. I was really immature when I made this account and wrote these stories, but I've been through a lot recently and it's made me a different person. It's been 3 years since I started this account in seventh grade, when I'd only ever had crushes on guys to now. I'm 16 now and I've had a lot of bad experiences with boys and my life is a mess with family, friends, basically everything is shitty except my grades and how I'm doing in band. I'm going to continue updating the stories on carryon01, but unfortunately I don't think I will be updating any of the stories on this account. If you want to talk to me, leave a review or PM me on either this account or carryon01.**

 **I'm sorry,**

 **Angela**


End file.
